


Protocol

by Hirsutene



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Confessions, Other, Penetrative Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirsutene/pseuds/Hirsutene
Summary: Reader is an high-ranking agent for the EPF. They also have a big fat crush on their boss, Gary the Gadget GuyThey Fuck





	Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> this is a really bad somewhat unedited first draft i wrote because in fucking 2019 i still may have a tiny crush on this.. penguin from a game i played when i was a kid. enjoy you degenerates

You have a huge crush on your boss, Gary the Gadget Guy, or, "Agent G" you were supposed to call him. Well, he's a little more like your colleague than a boss, but you're still his subordinate. A high ranking tactical agent in the Elite Penguin Force no less, but you had been training under him since its foundation. 

You sighed as you fell back into your chair, pushing your papers to the side of your desk. Gary was a brilliant scientist and the main tech lead; the only one on the island in fact. Not only was he responsible for most of the creation of technology used in the agency, but he was also adorable, at least to you. His passion and excitement when working on his gadgets that you can't help but focus on how cute he is, that awkward smile he gives you that makes butterflies in your stomach almost every time, or how he'd always be kind to you whenever you made a mistake. You wanted to be with him, but you couldn't risk it for your job. He was your boss, after all, and you weren't sure if he even felt the same way.

He only chose the best agents to work under him; You had been working by his side for a long time, having lead most major missions in the agency. You were sure that by now he would consider you a friend, but any time you wanted to TALK to him about anything unrelated to work, your brain turned to mush. Thankfully, Gary seemed completely oblivious to your obvious crush on him. He didn't notice that you would stutter every time you talked to him, He didn't notice that you tried your hardest to impress him each day. He treated you just the same as the other agents. You often wished he wasn't as busy as he was - Maybe then, as impossible as it seemed, you could get to know him a little better than just workmates. You didn't even know what his sexual preference was- or heck, if he even had one, being so devoted to his work! But that made him all the more interesting to you.

You are caught out of your fantasy by your sudden glance at the clock on the wall. The working day was starting to wind down, and your fellow agents have already started to leave their stations. You were almost getting ready to head home, until you realized your spy phone was buzzing with a reminder that you were supposed to help G clean up the lab today after work. You felt a small tinge of excitement rush through your body from just thinking about seeing Gary one more time before you went home.

-

You quickly made your way to the lab. Along the way, you made sure to smooth out your clothes in an attempt to look presentable. (You weren't wearing anything too flattering, mostly just work clothes) As you stood outside the door to the lab, you took a sharp breath to regain your composure and knock on the door.

"Come in." Gary said.

Slowly making your way inside, you see Gary leaning over a table, quietly fiddling with what looked to be a computer of some sort. As soon as he sees you, he stops working to raise his head and smile warmly at you. "Ah! (Y/N), i'm glad you could make it!" As he gazes at you, you feel a slight blush creeping on your face. He starts to gesture towards a pile of boxes with various laboratory equipment. "Is it alright if you could help me pack these in the storeroom?" You nod politely, wishing to help him out any way you can, even mundane.

Once you're done stacking boxes, Gary turns to greet you, still sitting at his desk, this time with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Thanks, agent! I really appreciate it." He offers to make you a coffee, but you decline, instead choosing to sit across from him. You start to watch him resume his work once again. You begin to feel nervous; realizing that both of you are the only two in the room. In an attempt to distract yourself from your feelings, you start to speak up. "Hey, G.. What's that you're working on, exactly?"

You could swear that you saw his eyes glimmer with excitement. "Not much, actually! It's just a prototype for a new security system." He plagues your interest greatly, before going on about all the features of his invention. Your thoughts of how fucking cute he is when he's rambling on start to drown out his voice, until you're completely enveloped in that same fantasy again. You really couldn't handle it anymore, you had to tell him how you felt. 

Gary turns to look at you in your dazed state. "Y/N? are you alright? You seem a bit lightheaded." He stops talking and stands next to you. You fall out of your thoughts as you feel his flipper rest on your shoulder, but which makes your face turn even redder. Fuck, you curse under your breath, this man was going to be the death of you. You manage to stutter, "I'm fine, G." An obvious cover-up to how you're feeling right now. 

"I noticed you haven't been seeming alright at our meetups lately. Is there something going on? Please tell me, Agent." He paused for a moment, fiddling with his flippers "I won't get angry. You can tell me anything." Gary tried his best to reassure you, giving you that genuine smile once again. You tried your best not to completely break down.

A shiver of arousal shot to your core. You thought about making up a complete lie as to why you'd been acting this way around your boss; but the way he told you that you could trust him.. Well, there wasn't really any way out of this. He'd know that you were lying - He wasn't stupid.  
Your throat felt like it was going to close, your flippers twitched with anxiousness as you really started to feel lightheaded. It was just the two of you together. What was there to lose? Worst case scenario, he'd say no, but nobody would know about it.

As you began to force out words, He started to look at you in both worry and anticipation for what you were about to say. 

"G.. No, Gary.. I think.... i think i love you." 

-

Gary just seemed to sit there for what seemed like an eternity. He looked flustered, unsure what to do or say. You were worried that you made him feel uncomfortable, but it looked like he was just trying to process what you just said. He was a bit shocked that first of all- one of his agents had used his first name, and secondly, of course, that his best agent confessed to have a crush on him!

After a while he got up to face you, still flustered, and said with a nervous laugh, "Ah.. i never thought.. you'd be thinking about me in that way.. Agent." His voice started to decrease in volume, before speaking up again. "But... truthfully, (Y/N)... I've started to feel the same way about you." In his mind, he was cursing to himself that he'd been so blind.  
Your eyes lit up. You can't believe your boss - your superior, had feelings for you-. You weren't intelligent as him, even!

"We've been working together for a long time, even- since the old days. And.." He began to mutter under his breath, before he caught himself, realizing everything he'd just said. "I'm really sorry.. Y/N.. Although i feel the same way, it's.... It's against work protocol... I can't.." Gary started to panic, both from the thought of possibly getting caught in a relationship with his highest ranking agent, and the sheer anxiety of the situation.

-

Consumed with lust and without thinking, you brush your beak against his, the touch sending an electric shock-wave through both of your bodies, His breath hitched. He was hesitant to the kiss, initially - But as you continue to rub your beak against his, his tongue unexpectedly enters your mouth, the combination of hard beak and warm tongue strange, but almost addicting. He attempts to suppress a groan, as he closes his eyes.

You start to pull his lab coat, and him, towards you, into a tight embrace, until you are on top of him, face-to-face. It felt naughty. But at the same time, almost natural, like you've been doing this for years, feeling your shared body heat as the arousal grew stronger. You moved back, looking him in his beautiful blue eyes.

At this point, Gary didn't care about work protocol anymore. He only cared about being with you. It'd been too long since he'd had anyone- in a relationship, no less, but especially sex. He considered himself no expert in such matters, having most of his life focused on the dedication to his work. He realized - That he NEEDED this.

You start to slowly unbutton his lab coat, and he moans under his breath as he feels his cock start to slip out of its sheath; a small slit under his abdomen that kept it hidden when not in use. It was pink, and thick, with a sharp taper at the end, and apparently self-lubricated as it already felt slick. It lay flat against his stomach, already half erect. He was too aroused to be embarrassed anymore. ((please don't lecture me about penguin anatomy lmao))

It was hot. And you were sure that you were going to lose your mind, never in a million years had you expected to see Gary, of all penguins, to be completely vulnerable. "I want to taste you" you whispered, before leaning in.  
"Ah.. What are you doing- Agent!" Gary cried out in desperation, his words cut off, as you suddenly ran your tongue up his length. He trembled in immense pleasure as he felt your hot breath on him; He had never felt such a sensation before, and didn't want it to stop. As you took the rest of the shaft into your mouth, you started to bob your head, moving your tongue in small, agonizing strokes. His voice started to crack in pleasure as he started trying to buck into your mouth, overwhelming heat consuming both of your nether regions. You found it hard not to moan out as you watched the sight of your mentor desperately thrusting himself into your inviting mouth as he begged for more with his body movement. You smiled, at the nerdy penguin who was your superior and only your superior just barely a few hours before.. And now here you were, fucking on the floor of his laboratory. He began to grab ahold of your head, and started thrusting faster, as you, yourself started picking up the pace. He was like fluid in your hands, and you had the power to bend it with only the skilled use of your mouth. "Fuck, Y/N.. Your mouth feels so good.." Gary panted out, and you were held aback for a moment from the sudden curse word that came from his beak. By the way he kept cursing under his breath, you could tell that he was going to cum soon if you kept it up. You suddenly pulled yourself off of him, and he whined in protest. 

But you had a much better plan in mind.

Peppering kisses all over him, on his beak, the feathers on his neck, you turn your back to him, before proceeding to slip your clothes off. For as long as you had a crush on him, you'd daydreamed about feeling him inside your willing entrance. Leaning in once again, you ask him. "We can stop if you want to, G." He refused, his head already clouded with lust. 

You presented to him, the tip of his member moving just across your entrance. He could easily feel how slick and warm, and ready for him you were.

Sliding his slick cock into your tight heat, the both of you struggle to suppress a moan. He starts out slow, not wishing to hurt you, but you arch your back and quickly push back onto him. Any remaining dignity the Tech lead had at this point had shattered into the way he's thrusting into you on the floor of the lab, like a well, animal.

It was obscene. And hot.

Gary grabs your hips and starts slamming into you faster and faster; Both of you had fantasized about this for a long time, but it felt better than either of you could imagine. You feeling his hot hardness hit that bundle of nerves occasionally that made you see stars: and to Gary, the way you felt so hot and tight around him, clenching around his needy cock, milking him for all its worth.

After a while of Gary rutting into you harder and faster, sliding over that sensitive spot, Your middle meeting him with every thrust, you manage to moan out. "Fuck.. Gary.." both of your climaxes soon approaching. While still clouded with lust, you start to think about why you haven't done this until now. He was perfect. His voice, his touch, and, god, his hot hardness that felt instantly addictive. 

A couple more hits and Gary felt himself coming. "Y/N, i'm going to---i'm going to cum--where-" he panted and moaned. You push back against him, indicating that it was okay for him to come inside you, your orgasm already approaching. You clench around him with a sharp cry as he released his hot seed inside of you, burying himself to the hilt. He had been panting so much, that his glasses were covered in fog at this point. After both of you had finished riding out your climax, He pulls out, a large amount of his fluids practically dripping from it.  
-

In the afterglow, you both lied exhausted, panting on the floor of the lab. You realised that Gary had pulled you into a hug. You started to hold his flippers tightly and whisper "I love you, you know?" He started to kiss your forehead, before smiling at you and burying his face in the crook of your neck.  
As both of you took a while to fully recover from the experience, he got up, buttoning up his labcoat and turning to you, the resemblance of a blush still covering his face.

"Hah.. Y/N, If anybody asks what we did in the lab tonight, just tell them there was a lot of work you had to help me out with. And, if you ever need "extra work" come see me.." 


End file.
